Video arcades, gaming establishments, public transit authorities, and other organizations have provided token dispensers for dispensing tokens in exchange for money or under other terms. For example, at a video arcade, a customer may insert ten U.S. dollars and receive forty tokens in exchange. The customer then, for example, gives up a token each time he plays one of the video games.
POS terminals are programmable computers that have been programmed specifically to perform retail-specific functions. For some retail chains, these POS terminals are custom-programmed for functions specific to the needs of that chain. The POS terminals are typically placed in the main store area, and the store's employees key in customer orders upon the POS terminal.